Racing for the Bell
by Violet Enigma
Summary: Ikki Takeda, boxer extraordinaire and forgotten hottie (by the writers), finds himself rescuing the new exchange student when she's unable to protect herself. Kaci Johnson, an American street racer, finds herself transported to Japan to enter their racing circuit but still has to finish her last year of high school. Two different people, pulled together by attraction. Takeda/F.OC


Takeda left the school, Niijima called together a meeting to celebrate the defeat of Ragnarok but he had boxing practice early in the morning and took off early. Niijima wanted to gloat over the utter defeat of Ragnarok and decide the next course of action for his taking "over Japan." Ikki only put up with the leader of the group because he owed Kenichi for getting him back into the boxing circuit. He noticed a leather clad figure across the school parking lot and felt a small twist of fear. Even though Ragnarok had been defeated, several of the members still tried to harass the well known members of Shinpaku and Takeda fell into the well-known category being an ex-member himself. He slowed his walk across the parking lot, seeing the leather clad figure and decided to follow them as they walked away from the school.

The leather clad figure had light blonde hair, and led him down a street. Trying to keep the figure in sight but keeping an eye out for an ambush set by the mysterious figure. As he watched the figure walk, he realized she was actually female and carried a motorcycle helmet in one hand. Takeda breathed a bit easier when he noticed her approach a parked sportbike. She hadn't reached the bike before Takeda saw three thugs he recognized from Ragnarok step from the alley near the bike. The trio quickly surrounded her, smiling lewdly at the blonde figure.

Takeda heard her growl out a warning and it took him a moment to realize she was threatening them in English, not Japanese. He paused, not sure what to do with this foreigner. Ikki watched her swing her helmet, hoping to clock the thug blocking her path to her bike. Sadly the thug was able to stop her swing, and yanked the helmet from her grasp before spinning her body against him pinning her arms in the process.

"Aren't you a pretty thing," the thug sneered. "What are you doing out here alone? Don't you know this is a dangerous neighborhood?"

Takeda felt his breath catch when the blonde met his eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket and pants and her long blonde hair tumble down her front. She looked slightly panicked but determined not to be taken out by these three thugs. She picked up her foot, and brought it down quickly on the instep of the thug. The thug howled in pain and surprise but released her which allowed her to swing her elbow up and smash him in the nose causing his howl to increase and blood to pour from the orifice. She quickly brought her hand down and hit the bleeding thug in the groin, forcing him to collapse to his knees in the street.

"Bitch," the biggest thug swore, lowering into a fighting stance. The other thug pulled out a blade and moved closer to the girl. "You'll regret messing with us."

The knife wielder lashed out at the young woman with his blade, causing her to clutch her arm to her body where he hit her when she wasn't fast enough to get out of the blade's path. Takeda could tell from the fight with the first thug, that the blonde was purely self-defense; she had no training and wouldn't be able to handle them without his help. Rushing down the street with his sneakers smacking the pavement, Ikki noticed the blonde flinch believing the thugs had more help arriving before the boxer dispelled her fear by punching the knife wielding thug across the jaw. Both thugs suddenly rounded on the newest foe and Takeda felt satisfaction in watching both of their eyes widen in fear when they realized who was challenging them.

"Damn, it's Takeda," the big thug cried out before helping his bloody friend still kneeling on the ground holding his groin in pain. The three thugs quickly ran off, knowing they wouldn't be able to fight against Ikki. The boxer turned his gaze to the blonde girl once he was certain the thugs wouldn't be back. She was eyeing him warily, crouched and ready to defend herself. Takeda raised his hands up in front of him palms towards her to signify her meant her no harm which caused her to relax.

"Thank you," she whispered out in uncertain Japanese, still watching him carefully.

"No problem," Ikki replied in English causing the young woman's eyes to widen in surprise and relief. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm supposed to start school on Monday just down the road," she huffed, retrieving her helmet from the ground. "I didn't realize walking around meant getting jumped otherwise I would have tried to ride straight there."

"Like the thugs said: bad neighborhood," Takeda pointed out, reaching for her arm to check out her injury. "I'm Takeda Ikki by the way."

"Fuck," the blonde spat, looking at her ruined leather coat. "My father's going to kill me."

"I think he might be more relieved something worse didn't happen," Takeda smirked, his stormy grey eyes meeting her chocolate brown.

The blonde wandered to her bike while shrugging out of the coat. She put her helmet on one of the handles before laying the coat across the seat and brought her arm up to inspect. The cut wasn't deep, but was bleeding generously. She reached into a leg pocket on her leather pants and pulled out a multi tool. She unfolded it and flicked out a knife before cutting the end of her tank top off, exposing an area of pale, toned flesh below the new hem of her shirt. While she wrapped up the cut on her arm with her make-shift bandage, Takeda took the time to look at the transfer student in front of him. She had straight blonde hair; the color reminded him of the straw used in tatami mats, which tumbled down to the middle of her back. She had deep brown eyes, a thin straight nose, and full lips currently pursed in concentration while she wrapped the cut, altogether Takeda found her extremely attractive. Without the leather jacket, he also noticed she was curvy. Not as generously as Miu, but a close second. The white tank top sloped down exposing the swells of her breasts to his sight causing him to blush slightly before returning his eyes to her face. Instead of her focusing on her arm, he met her coffee eyes and a knowing smirk with a cocked eyebrow which caused him to blush even more under her gaze.

"Let me help you," Takeda offered, clearing his throat and tying off the ends of the t-shirt. "Are you ever going to tell me your name?"

"Kaci Johnson," she answered. "Let me drop you somewhere."

"You don't have to," Ikki smiled.

"It's the least I can do for the person who rescued me," she rebuffed, not taking no for an answer. Kaci pulled her coat back on and zipped it up. "I don't have another helmet, so you'll have to wear this one. Just tap on my corresponding leg when you want me to turn left or right, tap both to stop."

She quickly handed him the helmet before swinging her leg over the street bike. She started the machine, and looked back at the boxer expectantly as she pulled her hair into a quick pony tail. Takeda sighed and grinned before pulling the helmet over his head, and climbing behind Kaci, thankful her bike came with a second seat. He leaned over her as she started off, slightly surprised at how well she fit in the curve of his body. He marveled at the way she felt in his arms, and briefly wondered how she was driving when she was still in high school. Letting the quick thought pass, Takeda was forced to tighten his grip around her waist as they turned a corner. The boxer found himself enjoying the way her muscles moved against his chest while they rode through town as he guided her through the streets as she instructed until they reached his apartment complex.

Kaci turned off her street bike balancing it while Takeda climbed off. Instead of handing the blonde her helmet back, he began making his way into the apartment complex forcing her to follow to get her helmet.

"I need that to get home," she complained, running up to him to try and grab the helmet from under his arm. Takeda heard her running approach and spun just in time to keep her from getting her possession back.

"I know, but I want to look at your arm while you're here," Takeda smiled down at her, opening the door to the building so she could step inside. "I have a first aid kit upstairs, and I'm a gentleman."

"I'm more than capable of looking after my own arm," she grumbled, but the azure-haired boxer noticed her full lips quirk as she fought a smile from forming. Tekeda didn't move, still holding the apartment complex's door open. "Fine," she finally acquiesced before Kaci stepped into the hallway, and followed Takeda towards his apartment. He unlocked and opened his door, stepping out of his shoes into his living room.

"I don't get many guests," the boxer apologized, turning to look at the blonde hovering by the closed door. "Just take off your boots and make your self comfortable, I'll be back with the first aid supplies."

Kaci unzipped her black boots, leaving them by the door as she entered the small apartment. The kitchen came only with a refrigerator, sink, and counter space with enough room for a steamer and gas stove. She noticed the tiny kitchenette morphed right into the living room. The living room was bare with the exception of a beige lumpy couch, a large trunk that served as a coffee table and television on a rickety stand. Takeda had disappeared through the only other door in the apartment, other than the front door, and Kaci assumed it was his bedroom. She perched herself uneasily on the couch and sighed as she waited for the cute boxer to emerge.

She hadn't really expected to get jumped so near the school she was supposed to attend on Monday. Kaci found herself wondering if this was a normal problem for the area. At least Takeda showed up when he did, and prevented her from getting seriously hurt. Right, the reason she was here: she got hurt. The blonde unzipped her leather jacket, grimacing at the cut in the supple leather. Her father was going to be pissed she ruined another coat, at least this time it wasn't her fault. She shrugged out of her jacket with a sigh and laid the coat on her lap while she waited for Takeda.

Kaci found her thought whirling when she thought of the great timing of the man who came to her rescue. He was handsome even with the strange blue hair. His eyes were such a deep grey they almost appear black and he had a disarming smile that lit up his whole face. Her face flushed slightly when she remembered how he felt when his arms were wrapped around her on the ride over. He was muscular, that much she felt, but he was also lean like a swimmer. A part of her wondered how the assholes that tried to take advantage of her, knew who Takeda was but her thought quickly fled her mind when he walked back out through the door. He had taken off his blue coat; leaving it behind in the bedroom and wearing a tight white tank top that showed off his physique and made Kaci's mouth go dry at the sight of his rippling tanned muscles.

"I said make yourself comfortable," he laughed lightly, shaking his head as he set down the supplies on the steamer trunk before heading into the kitchen and returning with a small bowl of warm water.

"I know," Kaci shrugged, blushing slightly. "I'm just unsure of Japanese customs and didn't want to offend."

"Its fine," Takeda smiled, before sitting on the corner of the trunk across from her. He arranged the first aid supplies within easy reach before turning back to Kaci and taking her arm gently.

"Those guys knew you," Kaci pointed out as he un-wrapped the t-shirt bandage from her arm exposing the wound.

"Uh, yeah," he chuckled uncomfortably as he picked up a wash cloth to gently clean the cut. "I used to run with that gang, not them specifically…"

"You're a gang member?" she questioned, her arm tensing in his grasp.

"I was," Takeda reiterated, meeting her brown eyes to reassure her. "I was bitter and challenged someone who ended up saving my life and my career. I quit the gang and now I'm really good friends with the guy who saved my life."

"So how did he save your life and career?" she queried with a small hiss when he used an antibiotic on the injury.

"We almost fell off the roof of the school," Takeda barked out a dry laugh. "Kenichi refused to let me fall to save his own life. I don't know where he found the strength to haul me up on the roof, since I wasn't able to help him, but he did."

"Why couldn't you help him?"

"My left arm used to be paralyzed," he met her gaze and could see the questions swimming in her eyes. "A story for another day, I don't want to tell you all my secrets yet. Anyway, Kenichi was holding me by my right arm but I couldn't help him with my useless arm. So he hauled me up on his own, refusing to drop me. He didn't even know me, but he wouldn't give up on the guy that just tried to kick his ass in a fight. After he got me on the roof, he brought me to one of his masters for healing. His master, Akisame, was able to heal my arm so I could use it again and that let me start training again."

"Training for what?" Kaci questioned, after he released her arm, freshly bandaged.

"Boxing," Takeda replied, moving to sit next to her on the couch.

"That explains the muscles," the blonde flirted, watching him beside her as a blush bloomed across his cheeks and he shifted away slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't presume."

"It's umm…it's not that I'm uninterested…" Takeda trailed off, watching her hoping she wouldn't notice the reaction her words caused as all his blood rushed to his groin.

"But you just met me," she finished for him, turning her head to stare at the blank television on the opposite wall. "I suppose I should have asked my favor before hitting on you."

"What kind of favor?" Takeda questioned, leaning back and putting his arms behind his head.

"I knew for six months before we moved here that I would need to learn Japanese," Kaci explained, turning her body on the couch so she could face the boxer next to her. "But I didn't start learning until two months ago, and my speaking is complete shit. I know we just met, but I was hoping to ask for help in getting a crash course in Japanese culture."

"I have training early in the morning and then work but you could meet me at my gym when you're ready," Takeda agreed, finding himself excited to see this blonde before school on Monday.

"If you're busy, I understand you don't have to," Kaci pointed out.

"I know, but I'm willing to help," the blue-haired boxer rebuffed. "We could grab lunch and then go from there."

Takeda found some paper and a pen and wrote down directions to his gym. Kaci looked over the direction before writing down a phone number then handed it to him with a small smile.

"Just in case," she explained, standing up and walking towards the door. "Thank you for the rescue and the patch job. I'll see you tomorrow."

She slips on her boots and with a final wave and wink, leaves his apartment. Takeda is left wondering about the girl who just left his apartment. She wasn't like the groupies at school who only started coming back to him once his arm was healed. She listened to him, granted she didn't know his history, not really. Kaci just knew him as the nice guy who saved her from getting beat up and then bandaged her arm. With a small sigh, Takeda stood to dump out the bowl of water and put the first aid supplies away. Then he made a quick dinner before settling in front of the television. He found himself looking forward to seeing the American blonde again and couldn't remember what he watched and even found it difficult to sleep. When Takeda finally did fall asleep, dreams that used to be haunted by Miu were now taken over by Kaci.


End file.
